


When You're Strange

by TC_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Human Pet, Pain, Rape, Torture, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot between the King of Hell and his human pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Strange

**Author's Note:**

> TC Stark: Hello! Just wanted to post this quick one-shot song-fic between Crowley and my friend's OC. She is utterly obsessed with the King of Hell, and I must admit, he is an interesting fellow. I tried my best to keep him in character, as he is so complex. You never know when he's going to be playful or dangerous, so I tried to capture both. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> I do not own Crowley. He belongs to the genius of Supernatural writers and Mark A. Sheppard. The song that is the theme of this story is "People Are Strange" by the famous The Doors. I suggest having it on in the background while reading this ^^

People are strange

Sometimes being king was lonely. When you are up on top, all you can look is down. No one is your equal and you stand alone. Sure, at first it seems like fun. It wasn't an unwanted position. He had fought hard to get where he was and there was no way he was giving up his throne. No matter how depressing some days were, he was right where he was always meant to be.

Taking a sip of fine Scottish Whiskey, Crowley looked from his throne with a smile. There had never been a time where he had been happier. He would have sold his soul a thousand times over, just if it meant getting where he was on that day. Living was for the boring and none of what he had would have been possible if he wasn't a demon.

Still, he battled within himself at times. Such a big house and only servants occupying it. They were no fun. Some of them were mindless drones and he quite liked them that way. No one wanted a free thinker, that was how wars were started. No, he quite liked his position on the top and no one was knocking him down.

That was why when Crowley saw the most beautiful young woman, he snatched her up as quickly as he could. Humans were cut throat vermont. It hadn't even been hard to convince the girl's father to hand her over. A dying girl, which could have been the farthest from the father's mind. In reality, he was doing her a favor by taking her away. Now the King of Hell had a shiny new toy all to himself.

Standing from his throne, Crowley smirked while taking another sip from his rock glass. The human's body in which he had inhabited was a wealthy man and the demon had made him even wealthier - since he was such a good salesman. Hopefully, soon, this whole Lucifer debacle would end and he wouldn't have such a knot in his shoulders constantly.

"Having fun, darling?"

Gagged and tied up, the freckled face girl's name was Emma and what a darling she was. The way her blue eyes watered and glistened up at him. Her pale body trembling under the slight chill. Believe it or not, demons enjoyed the cold. But, he did feel bad for the little dear, so he decided to turn on the fire place.

Sauntering up to the bed, Crowley ran his fingertips along her toes and smiled, "Better?"

Emma's words were muffled against the gag that Crowley had put in her mouth, making the demon smirk. His hand took the liberty of traveling up the inside of her thigh, feeling the human shudder. Such soft skin. She couldn't have been older than eighteen, which was just perfect for him.

Setting his glass down, Crowley pressed a knee onto the bed. Emma felt the mattress sink slightly, as his body came to kneel in between her spread legs. How long had she been there, naked for him to see? It had felt like hours; her stomach rumbled. Soon, she knew she would have to use the bathroom.

"You've been taunting me, darling," Crowley purred, stroking her hips, "Naughty girl."

They had been playing this cat and mouse game for quite some time. Crowley was a patient man and he was certainly not an advocate to non-consensual sex. But, as the weeks turned into months, he found his patience wearing thin and finally, he knew he had to indulge. There was only so long you could hold temptation in front of an addictive man, before he reached out and grabbed.

Running his fingers up her opening, Crowley smirked as he watched the expression on her face. She was trembling slightly, but he felt lubricate coating his appendage and he knew she was getting a small thrill from it. How beautiful she was. How bright she was. How pure and untouched.

Crowley reached down and began pulling the zipper to his pants down. Emma whimpered, hating the sound. What she hated even more was the way his finger slipped inside her, testing her walls. He reached in without any consideration, as if it were a medical examine and he was just double checking something.

Pulling his fully hardened cock out, Crowley cooed, "I know, honey, I know. It's going to hurt, but it won't later on. I just need to break that silly little seal of yours and then I promise, we'll have fun. Savvy?"

Emma tried to look up at the ceiling, as she felt his finger slowly slipping from her, shuddering knowing a string of lubricant trailing from his appendage. Why was she so wet? She wanted to close her legs and roll away from him. She wanted him to go away. She didn't want him to see the excited in her eyes or hear the pounding of her heart. It was so forbidden and taboo, she was scared, because she wanted it.

The feel of his fingers were replaced when Emma felt the tip of Crowley's shaft press against her opening. The feel of his tip made her shudder, there was no possible way he could fit. This couldn't have been a humanly act, she thought. Why was he doing this to her? Didn't he know she couldn't take it?

Crowley tucked his hands under her small bottom, lifting her so there was a better angle. It was only when he started pressing in that Emma fought slightly. She tried to struggle away from him, knowing there was no humanly way possible she could accommodate it. It wouldn't fit, she wanted to scream.

Emma screamed against the gag, as Crowley then moved inwards, shushing her, "It hurts, I know. Try not to clench, it'll only hurt worse."

When Crowley began to move, Emma's world spun into chaos. Her core was hardly even ready for it, it hadn't even the chance to relax. Didn't he know this was her first time? Shouldn't he had gone slower? Shouldn't he had been more gentle? Why didn't he know that he was too big for her?

Enjoying the look on Emma's face, Crowley smiled. The way her nose scrunched and her eyes clenched made him purr with arousal. While she writhed in pain, the demon looked down at her with a sultry gaze. If only she knew how beautiful she looked under him, tight with pain. It hurt, but it wouldn't always.

With the feel of her walls relaxing around him, Crowley gave a more liberal thrust to waken up Emma's senses. Her body jumped and he caught her within his arms, tilting her hips to take in his girth. He concentrated on the way her chest rose up and down with each push inwards; they were small and modest, but perfect.

Brushing a blonde curl out of the way, the demon reached down and began playing with the small nub above her opening. Emma reacted beautifully to the stimulation, gasping with newfound pleasure. The pain that had tormented her before was twisting into an undeniably intense friction that she needed to be satisfied.

When Emma finally realized the sensation coming over her body was the beginning of the orgasm, she whimpered in need. It was so overwhelming, so powerful, and so beautiful that she felt she could not get through it alone. Crowley needed to hold her close, needed to fill her more. Even if she was completely stuffed, she needed more of him. Anything to feed the volcano inside her.

Crowley emanated a low chuckle, running his thumb across her lower lip as he pushed up against the tiny little thing. Each time he slid in, her walls clamped around him - as if trying to prevent him from leaving. She whimpered every time he inched out and cried in bliss, once he returned. The human was spent, but she felt so good around him. Like a warm, wet blanket stroking his throbbing length.

Feeling the familiar warmth of orgasm himself, Crowley picked up the pace and took her hard and fast for a few more thrusts, before pulling himself out and finishing on her flat stomach. Emma sighed at the feel, wriggling weakly under the restraints. She hardly had it in her and the action took more strength than her body was willing to give.

"Tired, darling?" Crowley chuckled, pushing her curls out of the way. Some hair matted to her forehead and he was sure to wipe the perspiration away.

Finally pulling the gag from her mouth, Crowley quickly leaned down and planted a stealing kiss on Emma's lips. He knew how much she wanted it, but she was too tired to search. It was alright, there would be plenty of time in the future. Now that the nasty seal was broken, he would be sure to take her often and wherever he pleased.

Moving his hand to the side, the restraints disappeared and Crowley settled himself on top of his bed's silky red sheets. Emma weakly rested her head against his stomach, feeling that her muscles were too sore to even more. The walls of her sex throbbed from being overworked and as if it missed being so stuffed. As if now there was a piece missing.

"Did you enjoy yourself, darling?" The demon hummed.

"Y-Yes...master…"

Crowley smiled, people were sure strange, but he liked his pet that way.

When you're strange.


End file.
